Category talk:Pirates in Real-world fiction
Don't get it Whats the point of this page. The other pirates are ones that link to OP, but these... O.o' One-Winged Hawk 19:35, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Well,I thought that Hook isnt really anything special to be the ONLY fictional pirate outside OP to be here.And since we had a brief article on DB,we could have a one pager on other things,pirate related. User:New Babylon :Oh yeah we can... But its got to be a link to OP otherwise it doesn't count. :/ :P.s.... Whats DB? One-Winged Hawk 21:39, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::DB=Dragon Ball.Mugiwara Franky 12:29, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :::You know what... I've been calling it DB from the moment I saw Dragonball... And yet how the hell did that one get past me? One-Winged Hawk 12:35, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Delete It's not One Piece related (except for the Monkey D. Luffy part), plus you juse copied it from Wikipedia. - BattleFranky202 22:06, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Well, your an adminstrator, BattleFranky, you can delete it. Joekido 00:21, 22 October 2007 (UTC) : Okay,exactly WHAT has a cutlass or rum have to do with OP except that SOMEONE unseen and unimportant uses it or that people drink it?The "other fictional pirates" have this thing in common with op-they are "fictional pirates" .Everery pirate in OP falls into that category, we cant just pretend theyre more "real" then the others. User:New Babylon ::Well, the thing that kinda is pointed out here is that most of these pirates have little to no connections to One Piece. Cutlass and Rum have connections to One Piece because they're featured alot of times. Captain Hook has a connection with One Piece because Crocodile is obviously based on Captain Hook. Characters and things like probably Jack Sparrow and Monkey Island have no connections to One Piece at all. This is kinda the One Piece Encyclopedia and not kinda the Fictional Pirate Encyclopedia. It may also not be a good idea to have completely non-One Piece related material around since it's kinda like excess baggage.Mugiwara Franky 12:22, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :::Some of the pirate article were not even created. There was a spot there, but I didn't create the page because no one big in OP used them. Grosses Messer needs to be removed though, because Mihawk turned out not to use one (I kinda did guess this would be the case). If there is a clear evidence with one character in OP and one in ficiontional or real life, we can do a whole page about them then. But I'd rather avoid it until then, due to the random guesses you see around the fandom. :::On Jack Sparrow and Monkey Island, well Monkey Island probaberly is unheard of in Japan and both it and PotC are too recent to be referenced this soon in OP anyhow... Give it a few years and *maybe* we'll see a reference. One-Winged Hawk 12:35, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Category:Deleted Category Talk Pages‎